The Slytherin Weasley
by silverallie
Summary: Ginny is resorted into Slytherin and is befriend by the Sytherin Crowd. Soon to be DG. RR!
1. The Train Ride

I only own the plot and the characters not mentioned in the HP books. JK Rowling owns the rest.

This is my first fic ever so please review!

"" talking

'' thinking

Author's note: I might follow a few things in the OotP, or might I not.

* * *

"Ginny! Come on the trains gonna leave any second" yelled Ron, the youngest of her seven older brothers.

"Coming!" yelled 15 year old Ginny Weasly. She got on with her trunk just as the train started to leave. 'That was a close' she thought. She sat down in the same compartment as Ron, Harry and Hermione 'great I'm stuck with them'. They started to talk about something when, Hermione nudged Ron and pointedly looked at Ginny.

"Ginny can't you go sit with YOUR friends" asked Ron.

'No, dear brother I can't, if you haven't noticed, I don't have any friends' she wanted to say but decided against it.

"Yeah I'll go sit somewhere else" said Ginny with an expressionless mask on her face.

Ginny thought about how she changed over the years. She never had any friends, even before the Chamber of Secrets incident. Everyone ignored her. She learned to keep her feelings to her self. She never cried and never went red in the face; she had complete control, unlike her git of a brother, Ron.

But that all changed at the end of last year.

Her thoughts turned to what happed.

* * *

_Flashback_

Ginny was sitting by herself in the Gryffindor common room. It was the day of the Leaving Feast.

'I don't belong here' she though. That's when she remembered the sorting ceremony in her 1st year. The hat wanted to put her somewhere else but she wouldn't let put her any where but Gryffindor. In the end the hat gave in.

'The hat was right, I don't belong in Gryffindor. I wonder if you can be resorted.'

She left the common room and went to Dumbledore's office.

When she got to the stone Gargoyle, it sprang to life. She saw Draco Malfoy come out of it. He ignored her and left.

She climbed up the stairs to the office.

"Professor?" she asked,

"Ahh, Ms. Weasley, I thought it was you. How can I help you?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Um, Professor, I don't think I belong in Gryffindor." Ginny blurted out.

"Really, where do you think you belong?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know" she answered.

Dumbledore got up and went to a shelf; he took down an old patched hat. He gave it to Ginny,

"Try it on" he said

She put it on,

"Oh its you, Weasley, thought I'd be seeing you again. Gryffindor didn't suit you did it? I told you so but you were stubborn, oh well let me resort you." The hat chattered.

It sat and thought for a couple of minutes.

"It seems you've changed since the last time you wore me. You seem to be more, how shall is say? Cunning?

"I think I shall resort you to **Slytherin**!"

* * *

She came home that summer she told her parents, they were a bit sad and angry but in the end they were supportive:

"Mum, dad? I need to talk to you, PRIVATLEY "she said looking at her brothers.

"Sure, lets go outside into the garden" said Molly.

They went outside, and after she put a silencing charm, for nosey brothers might eavesdrop, she told them.

"I have been resorted." She said quietly

"Why!" her mum said

"I don't feel like I belonged to Gryffindor, ever since the Chamber incident. Please don't be angry, but I didn't like it." She whispered

Her mother came and hugged her, "We're not angry! We were just shocked. What house have you been sorted into?"

She started crying, "Slytherin" she sobbed

"What!" her mother shouted "Arthur, do something!"

"Molly, the hat knows what its doing, maybe Ginny does belong in Slytherin, Remember Molly, not all Slytherins are followers of the Dark Lord"

"Oh Arthur, I guess I just over reacted" Molly said while hugging her daughter closer to her. "Ginny, dear, stop crying we love you and support you matter what house you're in."

"So… you don't care?" whispered in shock. They nodded.

She hugged her parents, "Please don't tell any of my brothers, they'll hate me"

"They won't hate you, Ginny" said Arthur

"I wish I could see there faces when the found out" Molly said dreamily. Ginny stared at her. "What? You know Fred and George had to get their mischief from somewhere didn't they?" she said, winking

* * *

As the summer wore on, Ginny got an invoice from Gringrotts:

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Owner: Ginevera Weasley_

_Vault: 468_

_Amount: Galleons: 1 million_

_ Sickles: 14 thousand_

_ Knuts: 1thousand _

_Miscellaneous: Ownership papers of the Falmouth Falcons _

_ Yearly income: 200,000 galleons_

'Oh My God, what the hell is this, I don't own a vault, let alone a million galleons!' Ginny thought.

"MUM, I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" she screamed.

There was a rush of footsteps and her mother burst in along with her brothers.

"I only called mum, not the whole bloody family" she snapped "OUT; I want to talk to mum ALONE"

They left muttering about insane sisters. After, she put a silencing charm (bit paranoid isn't she?).

"Mum, read this" she said as she handed her mother the invoice from Gringotts.

As her mum read it, Ginny watched her mother become paler.

"Raul" she whispered as she sat down on Ginny's bed.

"Who's Raul?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to her.

"Raul Neri, he's my cousin, he kind of your uncle, he was the only one in the family sorted into Slytherin. He's very wealthy, he likes you, even when you were little he would send you toys and such, it seems he has given you gift for joining Slytherin" She said, handing back the invoice.

"There's no way you can return this gift, it seems to be under your name, so write a thank you letter." She said as she left the room.

'Uncle Raul, he must really like me' she glanced at the invoice 'even gave me my own quddictch team! My favorite one at that!'

She wrote him a long thank-you letter, and even kept a correspondence with him during the rest of the summer.

* * *

_End of Flashback  
_

She changed into her uniform, white oxford shirt, grey skirt, and her Hogwarts robe. As she put on her robes, her Brand new robes (and thanked Uncle Raul for the billionth time) with the Slytherin crest. Right under it she pinned her prefect's badge.

Looking at her badge, she sighed remembering what Dumbledore told her: "Miss Weasley, do you remember your first sorting? Yes? Well I must tell you that there are no Slytherin 5th year girls. You are the only one. So be careful"

This was probably why the badge was given to her. If she was in Gryffindor the badge would have gone to Lindsay Ronin. 'Stupid bitch, her and her stupid gang of giggly girls, their so sickening to watch all they ever do is stalking the Dream Team.' She though bitterly.

She looked at here watch 'Damn! I am going to be late for the Prefects Meeting!" She hurried to the Prefects Compartment and slipped in quietly listening to Mini Alcon, the new Head Girl, a Ravenclaw.

"…as prefect you must set example for your fellow peers. You will be able to doc points, the maximum of ten points per person, and only for a **good **reason, mind you, I will know when you unfairly doc points. With that settled you may go, 5th years must patrol the corridors!" Said the Ravenclaw.

Ginny looked quickly around for the male Slytherin 5th year perfect. He was a dark haired boy with bright blue eyes. She saw him leave and followed him, and caught him fast and pushed him into an empty compartment.

"Sorry! Hello, I'm the other Slytherin 5th year prefect, Ginevera Wealsey." She said.

"WHAT!" he shouted.

"Oh, keep your bloody voice down" she snapped.

"Sorry, but there are no 5th year Slytherin girls, and you're a Weasley" he sneered

"Hello, do you notice the crest on my robes? The one with the big snake? It means I'm a Slytherin, and for being a Weasley, GET OVER IT" yelling the last part.

The boy stared for a moment, and then smirked "Alexander Zambini, male 5th year Slytherin prefect, pleased to meet your" and stuck out his hand.

"Ginevera Weasley" She shook his hand.

"So, how did you become a Slytherin?" sitting down on one of the plush red seats.

"Aren't we suppose patrol the corridors?"

"Yeah, but I'm not" he smirked.

"Oh, I was resorted at the end of last year."

"Why?"

"Just didn't fit in. I was sick of being looked down upon by the Dream Team and being befriended by girls who were crushing on Potter, quite disgusting, mind you."

"Do you really hate the Dream Team?" he asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Well, I don't _hate _them, I just have a great _dislike _for them" she replied.

They went on talking like this for an hour or so when Alex said:

"Want to meet the rest of the 5th year Slytherins?"

"Sure"

* * *

They left the compartment and went to the back of the train. They entered a compartment with sandy haired boy and a dark brown haired boy.

"Listen up! This Ginevera Weasley, the new female 5th year Slytherin prefect. She was resorted at the end of last year." Shouted Alex.

The two boys stared at them.

Then a sandy haired boy with dark brown eyes stood up," I'm Natalio Pucci, but call me Nat"

The dark-brown haired boy with hazel eyes stood up," I'm Liam Flint"

Ginny raised her eyebrow; "Aren't you suppose to be sputtering saying, 'A Weasley, Weasley don't belong in Slytherin' or something?"

"Alex seems to trust you, so that means we trust you" answered Nat.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" whopped Liam

"Nat, how much sugar did you give him?" asked Alex

"Lets see," said Nat, ticking off his finger, "Two super size bags of Bertie Botts, ten Chocolate Frogs, and eight Chocoballs, I think."

Turing to Ginny, Alex said "You'll learn that Liam's the crazy insane one, never give him THAT much candy," while glaring at Nat.

They sat down a talked about things, Ginny's new house, The proper uses of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes (a.k.a. using them on unsuspecting First years), Liam's insanity, Quidditch, Candy, Why not to give Liam large amounts of candy at a time., Hogmeade, Hogwarts, How to knock out Liam if he becomes to hyper, etc.

* * *

All of a sudden the compartment door burst open.

"What do we have here?" said Blaise Zambini with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems we have three Slytherin boys, and what's this? A Weaselyl?" drawled Draco Malfoy.

"Blaise, Draco, meet Ginevera Weasley, the other 5th year Slytherin prefect." Said Nat.

"A Weasley in Slytherin?" asked Blaise. Alex explained how Ginny was resorted, etc.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Wealsette." Smirked Draco, "Does Weasel King know?"

Ginny smirked, "Nope, can't wait to see his face, and the rest of the Dream Teams' too, when they find out!"

Hours after much talking, the train came to a halt at Hogsmead Station, from their the Slytherin crew, consisting of Alex, Blaise, Draco, Nat, Ginny and now a stable Liam, squeezed into a carriage and rode of to Hogwarts.

Read and Review! **Constructive** criticism is welcomed!


	2. Of Brothers, Professors, and House Point...

I only own the plot and the characters not mentioned in the HP books. JK Rowling owns the rest.

This is my first fic ever so please review!

"" talking

'' thinking

Author's note: I might follow a few things in the OotP, or might I not.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Of Brothers, Professors, and House Points**

They entered the Great Hall, filled with noisy chattering, the ceiling showing a dark semi-cloudy sky.

Automatically the guys clamped their hands of their ears.

"Drakey!" squealed Pansy Parkinson

"And here come the resident Slytherin bitch, whore, siren ..." Blaise whispered to Ginny.

"Parkinson, if you want to deafen your dear 'Drakey' with that high annoyingly squeaky voice, I advise you to SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" said Nat.

"Thank you, **Natalio, **I was thinking the same thing" glared a Nat for calling him 'Drakey' and at Pansy for temporarily deafening him for a few seconds.

They settled down at the table, Alex, Ginny, and Draco on one side, and Blaise, Nat, and Liam on the other side.

Professor McGonagall came with the first years.

"Firsties!" cackled Liam.

The hat sang it song, and sorted the first years.

Andrews, Derek..._Hufflepuff _

Causeway, Bradley..._Ravenclaw_

At this point Ginny zoned out, and the boys were staring at there plates.

When the Sorting ended, the food appeared. As she was eating, Ginny chatted with the other Slytherins, surprisingly, when they heard that she was a Slytherin, they had the same reaction as Nat and Liam, they accepted. Of course this didn't mean she was bombarded with questions. Thankfully the guys helped explain how, when, and why she had been resorted. She was introduced to other Slytherins as well:

"'Ello I'm Vince Crabbe and that's Greg Goyle", glancing at his burly friend, who at this point was finishing of his 5th helping of mashed potatoes at an alarming rate.

Ginny stared at him.

"Millicent Bulstrode, you know they're not as stupid as some people think" said a muscular girl.

"How come you act like bumbling idiots, then?" asked Ginny

"Donno, you'd be surprised how much dirt you can get out of people when you pretend to be dumb" replied Greg wickedly. All of sudden Vince and Greg put a "I'm a moron" look on their face.

"So we have a Weasley in Slytherin" sneered sallow skinned girl, wearing to much make up, "I'm Megan Rosier, I-"

"Rosier, you're not wanted here" Millicent said stonily.

"Why, How rude -" Rosier was cut off again

"Megan, go find Parkinson and trade hair tips, would you?" drawled Draco.

To Ginny surprise: "Sure Drakey" said the sallow girl and flounced away.

"Don't you dare Nat," snapped Draco while glaring at Nat. "If anyone calls me "Drakey" one more time, they'll be hexed into the next week"

"Who was that?" Ginny asked Vince

"Megan Rosier, 6th year Slytherin, second to Parkinson." He answered.

Dumbledore stood up," Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!, know before you go to bed, I have some announcements: First of all the Forbidden Forest, as its name suggests, is forbidden," At this he glances over at the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Filch's list of forbidden things has grown to 1001 items. This year's new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Vera Russe!" A young, petite Asian woman, with long curly black and hazel eyes, stood up a grinned at the students. Dumbledore continued, "This year's Heads are Adrian Coldwell of Slytherin and Mini Alcon of Ravenclaw. The new prefect are Colin Creevy and Lindsay Ronin of Gryffindor, Timothy Watts and Brittney Bloomsberg of Hufflepuff, Damian Covey and Ciara Abott of Ravenclaw, and last but not the least, Alexander Zambini and Ginevera Weasley of Slytherin -" At this the Hall was silenced, until....

"WHAT" shouted Ron Weasley from the other side of the hall, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Fun, fun," Liam sang.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? SHE'S A GRYFFINDOR" he bellowed.

Ginny, in a "I'm superior to you" voice, "Actually, Ronald I'm a Slytherin"

He ran over to the Slytherin table and pulled her up from the table and angrily said, "No, your not" and promptly began to drag her painfully to the other side of the Hall.

"Oy! Weasley, bring her back, she's a Slytherin" said Alex.

"Yeah, we like her" added Liam

Draco stood up, "10 points from Gryffindor, for man-handling your sister, Weasel"

Ginny finally got lose from her brother, "Ron-"

"What do we have here?" said the new Defense the Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Professor, my sisters a Gryffindor, and they" pointing at Alex, Liam and Draco, "have brainwashed her into thinking she's _Slytherin_" said Ron rudely, saying 'Slytherin' as if it was a curse word.

"10 points from Gryffindor, for stupidity, Weasley. Clearly your sister is a Slytherin, it's on her robes and Professor Dumbledore named her _Slytherin _prefect. Your sister does not _think _she a Slytherin, she is a Slytherin. As for brainwashing, Mr. Weasley, that's just pure idiocy" she said as she was smirking at him.

Ron glared at the Slytherins turned to storm back to his table.

"Mr. Weasley, another 10 points" said the petite Professor, while looking at Ginny's arm "for bruising your sister's arm."

The Great Hall went back to its full noise level, gossiping about what just happened.

Ginny, turning to Professor Russe, "You do realize the Gryffindors are going to hate you, don't you?"

"Let them" she said, "Nice to meet you Ginevera, or is it Ginny? Anyway, I look forward see you and you housemates in class tomorrow."

* * *

Alex, Ginny, Nat and Liam walked towards the dungeons to the Slytherin Common Room. As they walked, many Slytherins welcomed Ginny to her new house, and congratulating her for getting her 'git of a brother' as one person put, into trouble.

"So Weaslette, you've become quite popular in your new house." Drawled Draco Malfoy, who was walking behind them with the rest of the 6th year Slytherin crew (which consisted of Blaise, Vince, Greg, Millicent, and himself).

Ginny followed Millicent up to the Girl's Dormitory, and lead her to the new furbished 5th year girls dorms.

As you enter it, there was a queen size four poster bed against the right wall, with tables on either side of it. The wall across from where you entered had four large windows with a view of the lake and bit of the Quidditch pitch. Against one of the window was desk. Against the left wall there were two bookcases filled with books, with a fireplace in between. In front of the fire place were a chair and two couches and a table in between. Dividing the bed area and the 'living room-like' area was a three-foot bookcase. Against the wall were you came in from were shelves lined with books and school supplies (quills, ink, parchment...). There was a door against the right wall (the wall with the bed) which Ginny assumed was the bathroom.

"Quite a place you have here" said Millicent as she flopped onto the couch, "Bet Gryffindors don't have it like this"

"Yeah, this is great compared to my old dorm, what's yours like?" Ginny asked, while taking in the room.

"Same as yours but a bit larger since there three of us girls and we don't have this couch area" she replied. They chatted about classes, other students, and the professor late into the night.

* * *

The next morning the 5th year Slytherins were chatting at breakfast when the mail came, all of a sudden there was an explosion at the Gryffindor table:

RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, I KNOW GINNY'S IN SLYTHERIN, I AM NOT STUPID! SHE TOLD ME OVER THE SUMMER. I AM ASHAMED OF YOU! HOW DARE YOU DRAG YOU SISTER ACROSS THE GREAT HALL LIKE THAT. I LETTERS FROM THREE PROFESSORS, COMPLAING ABOUT YOUR TEMPER AND MANNERS! I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE RUDE! APPLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER, OR ELSE!

Ron sat there, red in the face, while to whole Slytherin table was laughing.

"Bilius?, eh" smirked Draco.

"We have a lot of teasing to do!" Liam said in sing-song voice.

Ginny laughed.

* * *

The 6th year Slytherins had DADA (with the Gryffindors) as the first class of the day. They walked towards the classroom. The classroom was empty, except for the Professor.

"Go ahead and sit down" she told them, they sat down at the back of the classroom. Millicent sat by herself, behind was Blaise and Draco. Across the isle, next to Millicent, were Vince and Greg, behind them was Pansy and Meghan.

"I'll be right back" she said when the where seated, while leaving the classroom.

A few seconds after she left the Gryffidors filed in.

"Why, if isn't Bilius" whispered Blaise loudly to the other Slytherins. The rest of the Slytherin snickered.

Ron turned bright red, turned around and retorted, "Shut up, you Slytherin Scums"

The Slytherins started to laugh, "Weasel, your own sister's a Slytherin, wait until she hears this" Laughed Millicent.

"I still think you brainwashed my sister, you lot of Slytherin-" and let out of string of curse words, which made Hermione shout "Ron!"

"Another 5 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasely, one would have thought the howler from your mum would have taught you some manners." said Professor Russe as she walked in.

"Take your seats, please" she told the Gryffindors, as she lectured.

"Today you are going to take a test; no it will not count Ms. Granger, it is just to see how much you know about Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I can teach properly. So please put your books and wand away, and bring out quills."

She whipped out her wand and pointed at the board where questions appeared on it.

"You have a half and hour so I advise you to get started" she said.

* * *

After they were done, she collected the answer sheets and put them on her desk to look at. She leaned against the desk, "Since you lot came to Hogwarts you never had the same Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, from what Professor Dumbledore you have had one die, one was a vain, incompetent idiot who wiped out his own memory, one resigned, one was a former Deatheater, and the last one was Ministry Official who did know what the bloody hell she was doing." She said while glancing a sheet of parchment she was holding. "I certainly hope I won't be next on that list!"

"I know this wasn't the most interesting DADA class you have had, but with new teachers every year, I needed to know what you know and what you didn't know, your homework is you notes on Chapter One. You all may pack up and chat for five minutes until class is over." She sat down at her desk and began to grade their papers.

They began to talk amongst themselves.

"So, Draco what do you think about our new professor?" asked Blaise

"I've heard her name before, it seems familiar, don't you think?" Draco answered.

"Yeah, I think father has mentioned the name Russe before" Blaise said.

"I think she might be a pureblood" Draco drawled "We could look her up in _The Most Ancient Houses of the Pure_."

On the other side of the room:

"She seems very interesting, the first qualified professor since Professor Lupin" said Hermione.

"I don't like, she's mean." Replied Ron.

"You only say that because she's taken points off you, and I think she was right." Retorted Hermione.

"I agree with Hermione, she is interesting, but through out the class she kept on glancing at me. I feel like there's more to here than she lets on, didn't you see the some of the older Slytherins looks when Dumbledore introduced her?" Harry wondered out loud.

"There more to her than she lets on" he repeated "And I'm going to find out"

* * *

When I mean Asian, I don't mean Oriental. I mean people from...um...South Asian.

**Flavor of the Week: **Thanks

**Anonymous: **Thanks for liking the plot

**Dragonspitfire22:** Sorry I couldn't date, hope you haven't gone mad.

**Morena Evensong: **I love Liam too. Alas, you always need a person who eats way to much candy and is way to hyper for his own good.

**Gtrlvr8877: **I know Ginny's full name is Ginevera; I never used Virginia in the first place.

**Draco-Ginny: **Thank you

**You Annoy Me: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

**Felton118: **Thanks for liking it!

**Tytianne: **LOL. Thanks for believing in me.

**IslandGirl-11**: Thanks for reviewing. Um........What do you mean by 'PAMS' and Bumps"? Sorry new at this. ;)

**Swingflip: **Thanks.

**hpaddictedg: **There are no other Slytherin 5th year girls because 1) I didn't feel like putting them in there, and if I did put them in they would turn out bitchy 2) it might have something to do with the plot. ;)

Read and Review. Please tell me what you hope to see in the story, you can give me ideas.


End file.
